Paint You Red
by Urchin Power
Summary: [death fic, twisted humor] Tatsuha will do anything to get his Ryuichi, anything in the world, but he would never kill! Right?


**_DI:_**_ Greetings. I have finally come out of writers block! Yay for me! Cookie anyone? Yes yes, so this is another story by Dead Insomniac, except is kinda aghast-y._

**_Summary:_**_ [death fic, twisted humor] Tatsuha will do anything to get his Ryuichi, anything in the world, but he would never kill! Right?_

**_Rated:_**_ PG13_

**_Warnings_**_: Ah! Dead Insomniac you freaky weird insane baka! You killed -blinks- oops, I can't say. But most people won't like that I killed the little -blinks- ok. I'll just stop here._

Paint You Red 

            There was a little white door with a small bronze doorknob. Once you twisted the handle open and gave the door a little push, it would reveal a nice blue room. There would be a hallway to the right and if you followed it, there would be a wooden door at the very end. Ryuichi Sakuma, one of Japan's most famous singers at the time stood in front of that door his shaking hand resting on the handle ready to open the wooden door. He didn't like the truth, in fact, no one likes the truth, but he had to deal with it, no matter how gruesome it would turn out in the end.

            Tatsuha Uesugi was the least part somewhat sane. His bigger brother Eiri also known as Yuki brought him to a physiatrist the other day. The poor lady showed Tatsuha many pictures of black ink smudges, and all Tatsuha seemed to say was, 'That looks like Sakuma-sama holding a microphone! That one looks like Sakuma-sama holding Kumagoro-chan. That one there is a butterfly, wait, no it's Sakuma-sama again.' You could imagine how Eiri's face looked when the lady examining Tatsuha's brain ran out screaming in frustration. 

            Ryuichi liked Tatsuha. Ryuichi didn't just like Tatsuha, but like liked him. On the other hand, Tatsuha also like liked Ryuichi, but also worshipped and obeyed his every word. What went inside Ryuichi's mind, we do not know much of. This is a story about Tatsuha, and we shall stick to that subject. 

            Now Tatsuha was sitting at a local cafe thinking of none other than Sakuma-sama. He went to first base and was sort of on second, but why couldn't he get to third real fast? He knew that Ryuichi, having found the fountain of youth, has a simple mind, but he couldn't help to think that he was being, well, being a nancy. He sighed, one of those 'WHY?!' sighs, while swirling the coffee around in his cup. Then it clicked!

            Kumagoro-chan. That little bunny. That evil little bunny, thought Tatsuha. Whenever himself and Ryuichi had time together, he always had to share it with that little bunny! Well no more, thought Tatsuha and he stood up and posed like superman. Never again would he share his beloved Sakuma-sama-kami-sama to Kumagoro-baka-chan. Never.

            Now Tatsuha did the usual routine, with him coming in the house yelling, 'Tadaima!' and hearing no response, for Ryuichi was not at home yet. Then what was the point of it? None, for it was routine. Today, Ryuichi insisted that Kumagoro stay home to help Tatsuha with the house cleaning, for Ryuichi was doing an interview and the house was very dirty. Tatsuha had something else besides cleaning the house today and it involved Kumagoro. 

            Eiri Uesugi knew this day would come. He was psychic and also very observant, except if it involved him. Now, he knew that one day his little brother Tatsuha would crack, I guess one could say that that day started somewhat with the little voodoo doll incident. Or with the room full of newspaper clippings and posters full of Sakuma-sama. Therefore, it was no shock for him once he heard the news from Shuichi that Tatsuha has gone insane, and that  information from Ryuichi.

            As soon as the routine was over Tatsuha walked into the blue room and into the kitchen. He pulled open the drawer to the left to reveal certain kitchen tools, like a battering mixer, spatula, and other items. He took out the only item inside that interested him, the knife. As soon as that was done with, he shut the drawer closed silently and made his way silently into Ryuichi's room. 

            It was a very happy room one could say, with the brilliant yellow walls and pictures of clouds and crayons. In the middle sat Kumagoro on the racing car bed. A smirk crept its way onto his face as he pointed the knife upwards making the silver metal contrast gently with the light. Slowly and carefully, for he knew that Ryuichi would want it that way, he started to plunge the knife deep into the little bunny. 

            Carefully the door opened as Ryuichi stepped in, white cotton floating silently in the air. The lights began to dimmer until darkness took him.

**~Owari**

**_DI:_**_ Ok, I can't believe I killed Kumagoro-chan! *Dodges a flying tomato and other various objects like a shoe* Ok, the ending is supposed to be weird, and I'm not even sure I understand it. All I can say is that Ryuichi does not die or commit suicide or vice versa with Tatsuha-kun. I know it's short!!! -passes out because too many objects are flying her way- _

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
